Hetalia Songs!
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: As the title implies, it's songs that have some words replaced with Hetalia stuff! If you have any ideas, I would love it if you told me! Also, this contains 2P references, since I really like 2Ps...XD
1. Gilbert had a little chick

**A/N: Yup. I randomly came up with this in like 2 minutes. So, umm, enjoy!**

* * *

(To the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb)

Gilbert had a little bird, little bird, little bird! Gilbert had a little bird whose feathers were like the sun!

Everywhere that Gilbert went, Gilbert went, Gilbert went! Everywhere that Gilbert went his bird was on his shoulder!

* * *

**A/N: So, umm, review if you want more! **


	2. Little Iggy

**A/N: Here's another! I think it's hilarious!**

* * *

I'm a little Iggy, short and stout! Here is my teacup, here is my scone! When I get all steamed up, here me shout, "Shut the bloody heck up!"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! * can't continue due to laughter***


	3. Twinkle Twinkle Shooting Star

Twinkle twinkle shooting star, I make wishes when you fall so far. As I nibble on my cupcake, I wish Iggy would get a headache. Twinkle twinkle shooting star, I make wishes when you fall so far.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I had to make it rhyme, so yeah. Hope you like it!**


	4. Home, Home on This Fort

Oh, give me a home where the seagulls roam  
Where the workers and the water play  
Where seldom is heard no creaking sounds  
And the skies are cloudy all day

Home, home on this fort  
Where the workers and water play  
Where seldom is heard no creaking sounds  
And the skies are cloudy all day

Sealand was pressed from this part of Jerk England  
It's not likely he'll ever return  
To the North Sea where memories of  
His flickering campfires still burn

Home, home on this fort  
Where the workers and water play  
Where seldom is heard no creaking sounds  
And the skies are cloudy all day

How often at night when the heavens are bright  
I see the light of those flickering stars  
Have I laid there amazed and asked as I gazed  
For one to hit Jerk England in the head again

Home, home on this fort  
Where the workers and water play  
Where seldom is heard no creaking sounds  
And the skies are cloudy all day

* * *

**A/N: So…I know I haven't updated in a while, but these ideas just randomly hit me! So yeah… But anyway, I hope you all know what I'm referring to when I say 'workers and water play'. That refers to the episode where the people on the fort are patching up the holes with the water coming in! And the campfires thing refers to the fire that happened a while back. And then the thing about not returning to the North Sea refers to the fact that Sealand was sold to Sweden and stuff! That part was a bit choppy, but I didn't know Home on the Range had so many verses! DX So yeah, long rambly A/N, but I hope you liked it!**


	5. Iggy's World!

La la, la la. La la, la la, Iggy's World. (doo do do) La la, la la. La la, la la, Iggy's World! Iggy loves his cupcakes, his plushies too! That's Iggy's World! Ha ha ha! (doo do do do doo!)

* * *

**A/N: …I had to do it, okay! And it's 2P Iggy, just to clarify. *starts laughing* Wow, I should really do these more often! XD**


	6. On top of a Cliff

On top of a cliff,  
All covered with grass,  
There sat Iceland,  
Looking up at the sky.

And in the sky,  
Lights were flashing,  
From the Pictonians,  
Who tried to take over the Earth.

Even though the Pictonians,  
Left the Earth,  
The flashing lights stayed,  
Which made Iceland happy.

The flashing lights,  
Brought more tourists,  
Which made Iceland happier,  
Cuz he felt he didn't get enough.

This probably got,  
As much attention as,  
Eyjafjallajökull,  
Whose name is hard to pronounce.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is to the tune of On Top of Old Smokey (or On Top of Spaghetti, if that's the way you learned it (that's the way I learned it…)) so yeah…XD I just really love Iceland, which is why I did this! Oh, and in case you didn't know, Eyjafjallajökull is a volcano in Iceland…and it's not pronounced how it looks…seriously, it's like impossible to pronounce…DX Anyway, the Pictonians are from Paint it White, just in case you never watched it…and you should if you haven't! And finally, I'm updating all of my stories today because I've been on this site for a year! XD That might not be much to some of you, but it's a lot of Prussian awesomeness for me! XD Yay!**


	7. Cupcake King

Do you know the Cupcake King, the Cupcake King, the Cupcake King? Oh do you know the Cupcake King, who lives in a pink house?

* * *

**A/N: Dat's right, I just did this! XD Oh, 2P Iggy…hmm, I suppose I should put that there are 2Ps in the description, just in case some of you poor people haven't heard of them… And also, I'm getting desperate for voters, so PLEASE read The Words Heard Around the World! PLEASE! ! ! ! ! ! DX No one's voting… :'( *trying to make you feel sorry for me* **


End file.
